


Lukeim Yurlin

by randomwriter57



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Relationship Study, i just wanted to write a sad thing about canon dezel and rose, kind of vignettes, kind of???, obviously spoilers for the game, someday i'll write something happy for them i promise, speculation of character backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Rose is barely six years old when she first hears the name.





	Lukeim Yurlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This year I want to post more fic, so here's to the first fic of the year!  
> I wrote this a few months ago, when I felt like looking into Dezel's past with Rose, before she could see him. The result is this sad fic.  
> Spoilers for the game, mostly pertaining to Dezel and a bit with Rose.

Rose is barely six years old when she first hears the name.

It is a whisper, gentle against the shell of her ear as she squeezes her eyes shut, gripping her blankets close to her as the chatter of almost-strangers fades from earshot. Here there is no one to turn to, no mother or father to cry out for; the man who saved her is kind, but she does not yet trust him.

The name is a sanctuary. It feels warm on her forehead, seeping into her memory. For only a night, she lets it fill her mind, all her fears blown away. They will return on the recurring wind, but for now there is no fear of that.

For now, there is only a name, lulling her to a dreamless sleep.

_Lukeim Yurlin._

 

* * *

 

 

She forgets the name the next morning.

It frustrates her, but she is young, and her memory not fully developed.

She does not hear it spoken that night. Nor the next one.

With no way to explain where she could have heard such a name, and the older kids intent on telling all sorts of ghost stories at night, she stops wanting to remember.

Her fear blinds her.

 

* * *

 

Over the years, she sometimes feels a warm breeze on a winter’s afternoon. She’ll hear a footstep where no one stands, or feel a presence when she is alone.

She doesn’t just ignore it - she abhors it. Fear makes her palms sweat. No longer does she feel the comfort of that presence. It only feels like a torment.

That is, until she is forced to confront it.

 

* * *

 

 

Saving the Shepherd on the battlefield is one thing, but having him force her to confront her fears is another thing entirely. Not once did she ask to hear the ghosts.

She lets it slide this time, but only because she’s curious about Sorey. If it were anyone else, a punch would be the least of their worries.

Of course, when she goes with Sorey into the ruins, she doesn’t count on encountering even more ghosts. She cowers as winds surround her, two forces battling each other without bodies or voices.

When Sorey arrives and starts fighting it, she understands.

When Mikleo tells her it’s okay to be scared, she understands.

She opens her eyes.

Her fear surges as she pushes Mikleo away, but she forces herself to be calm when the woman - Lailah - approaches her, a gentle smile on her lips.

And behind her, he waits. A man with a black hat and a sharp grin.

Something about him feels familiar.

The squire’s pact takes only a moment, and she waits whilst Lailah enacts the sub lord pact with the man - Dezel. She listens as Lailah asks him to give his true name, frowns once she hears it.

“Lukeim Yurlin.”

Where has she heard that name before?

Though all the true names stand out in her mind - it’s not surprising, considering Lailah told her to memorise them - that one feels the warmest, the clearest.

She has heard this name before.

 

* * *

 

In Lastonbell, Rose asks Sorey what the seraphim’s true names mean. He tells her without hesitation, and though most of them seem to fit well, she pauses upon Dezel’s true name.

_Lukeim Yurlin. Dezel with Unclouded Eyes._

Perhaps it’s because she’s a realist, but she doesn’t really get why that’s his name. Then again, maybe they don’t have any significance at all. Maybe it’s just a coincidence, and she’s thinking too hard about it.

 

* * *

 

 

She sees the irony upon the cardinal’s death.

 

* * *

 

The last time Rose knowingly armatizes with Dezel, it isn’t anything special.

They have almost reached Pendrago, are about to face foes they don’t expect to find there. A hellion catches them off-guard.

Rose doesn’t have to think before she’s calling his name.

The battle is quick, and they don’t think much of it as they release the armatization.

What Rose doesn’t realise at the time is that this is the last time she’ll feel that same warmth, that comforting breeze which watches over her from within.

She’ll never feel this connection again.

 

* * *

 

It’s a cold night in Pendrago. The moon hangs in the sky, a bright unclouded orb of light. Rose’s chest flutters as a surprisingly warm breeze dries the single tear track running down her cheek.

She remembers, now.

“Lukeim Yurlin,” she whispers, a prayer to the wind.

The breeze ruffles her hair gently.

His name is still a sanctuary, a comfort in the darkening night.

This is the last time she uses it.

Now, she has the strength to carry on without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
